Chapter 516
Chapter 516 is titled "The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates during their corresponding introductions. Short Summary While thinking of a way to get off Amazon Lily, Luffy attempts to find a way to travel but quickly learns that such is impossible for him. Suddenly, he is attacked by the women of the island, seeking to eliminate him as their empress has returned. Out at sea, Boa Hancock refuses to answer the call of the World Government to attend a Shichibukai meeting and instead turns the men aboard a marine ship into stone, with the exception of Vice Admiral Momonga, who tells her that if she does not answer the call, she will lose her Shichibukai status. Long Summary Out in the Amazon Lily jungle, Luffy has his clothes altered by Marguerite, whom he thanks before running off to meet up with his crewmates. As he runs, he realizes he needs a boat to get back to Sabaody Archipelago but is shocked to realize there are no boats on Amazon Lily, learning that the island is in the Calm Belt and is surrounded by Sea Kings. Only the Pirate Empress herself has a ship on the island. Marguerite explains that the reason why only the Pirate Empress can leave the island and Calm Belt safely is because her boat is pulled by two giant venomous sea snakes called Yuda, which even Sea Kings never dare attack, knowing how it will end for them. Luffy opts to a raft but is quickly forced to abandon the idea due to his inability to design a good one. As he lies down and talks to Marguerite, the amazon lady quickly gets up and aims for his head with her arrow, intending to kill him but misses as he avoids her weapon. Several more arrows are aimed at Luffy, who recalls their intense strength despite appearing to be ordinary, something Marguerite notes to be natural when imbued with Haki. As more women arrive to attack Luffy, one of them notes that it is imperative that they eliminate him as Boa Hancock has returned. Out on the seas, a Marine ship anchors in order to meet with an amazon ship, having been forbidden by the World Government treaties from getting too close. Having had to kill even a Sea King, Vice-Admiral Momonga asks to meet Boa Hancock, Pirate Empress of the Shichibukai. However, he is told by Hancock's pirate crew that she will not meet with him, forcing him to remind her that she agreed to attend an assembly of the Shichibukai regarding the execution of Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Upon hearing that her Shichibukai status will be revoked if she does not heed the call, Hancock appears in person, stating that she lied before but still doesn't want to lose her status, in addition to asking for all the cargo on the marine's ship. Hearing this, the men on the ship try to hand over their possessions, before a furious Momonga stops them, telling Hancock is in a week and Whitebeard is sure to make a move in that time. Told that the three marine admirals will be leading all the forces against Whitebeard, Hancock is asked once again to either answer the call or have her Shichibukai status revoked. Hancock reiterates that she does not want her status revoked but that she will not answer the call, instead suggesting that all the marines be turned to stone. As the men recall fearful stories of the Kuja pirates, Momonga berates her selfishness, but the amazons retort that no matter what Hancock does, she will be forgiven because she is beautiful. As everyone nearby fawns over her, Hancock aims a technique at the marine ship, transforming everyone upon it into stone statues. Upon inspecting it, she notes Momonga to be the only survivor, having stabbed his hand in order to eliminate his other feelings. As the amazons return to their island, Momonga tells Hancock that he will wait for two days and if she does not return, the treaty will be voided, but Hancock shows no concern over this. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Amazon Lily is located in the Calm Belt. *The warriors of Amazon Lily have the power to use Haki, and can imbue their weapons with it. *Vice Admiral Momonga, one of the Vice Admirals that appeared during the Buster Call of Enies Lobby, is formally introduced. *Pirate Empress Boa Hancock is revealed to be one of the Shichibukai. *Momonga tells Hancock that if she does not show up to the assembly of the Shichibukai, then her status will be revoked. *Ace's public execution has been set one week from the current events. *Hancock appears to have an ability to turn people into stone if they fall for her charms. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 516 de:Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hancock it:Capitolo 516 es:Capítulo 516